Write an equation to represent the following statement. The sum of $j$ and $47$ is $55$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
Let's translate the sum of $ j$ and ${47}$ : $\text{Sum of }}$ means $ j$ is being $\text{added}}$ to ${47}$. So, we can write the sum of $ j$ and ${47}$ as ${j} D+{47}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is }}{55}$ as $={55}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${j} D+{47} ={55}$ We can also write this as ${47} + j = {55}$ or ${55} = {j} +{47} $ or ${55} = {47} + j $. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Subtract ${47}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${j}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {j}+{47}-{47}&= {55} -{47} \\ \\ {j} &={8} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $j+47=55$ $j=8$